


Desired

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, I imagined it as non-powered, In my mind Peter is in his late twenties but feel free to change it, Insecure Tony, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Worth Issues, Silverfox Tony Stark, Top Peter Parker, but it can be read as powered as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: Tony Stark is a playboy billionaire well into his prime, and if he’s learnt something, it’s that he can always get some. Sure, it might not be what he really desires, but men and women alike are going to let him fuck them. They all believe that's what he wants—if they spare a thought to Tony’s wishes at all—and they are of course after the favours he has to offer.Tony knows every step of this dance. How can tonight's choice keep surprising him then?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 42
Kudos: 419





	Desired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KassWritesStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassWritesStarker/gifts), [Itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/gifts).



> This was originally written on Discord based of @KassWritesStarker's prompt: "insecure silver fox daddy tony and peter telling him how handsome he is while he rides his dick". There was some valuable input for @Itfeelssogoodmrstark, too (Peter fucking Tony while he holds his hair) and I did better justice to it in this reworked version. Thank you guys for the inspiration. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Tony Stark is a playboy billionaire well into his prime, and if he’s learnt something, it’s that he can always get some. Sure, it might not be what he really desires, but men and women alike are going to let him fuck them. They all believe that's what he wants—if they spare a thought to Tony’s wishes at all—and they are of course after the favours he has to offer. In the end neither of them gets what they want, but it can nonetheless be a good fuck.

Like this angel faced young man who’s riding him right now. He’s name is Peter. Tony remembers because he was able to actually hold a conversation with him. It’s not something that happens often at galas like tonight’s, but Peter surprised him. They kept discussing nanotechnology with such an ease that Tony almost forgot where they were headed. The mirrors in the elevator reminded him though, and he turned Peter around so that they both saw their reflections.

Then, the boy surprised him again. He didn’t behave like the others. He didn’t start showing off his body, he just watched their reflections and covered Tony’s hand on his stomach. At that gesture, Tony’s mind was flooded with images. Suddenly, he became very aware of Peter being slightly taller than him, and the confidence with which the young man moved around him. His desire to be taken flared up. For a moment, he wanted to switch places and be the one wrapped in Peter’s arms. He imagined being led to his own room, being desired and about to be topped.

Inside, his yearning was hard to repress, but on the outside, his mask only slipped momentarily. Then, Tony rearranged his features into the unconcerned expression that never failed to hook those eager for attention. Once again, Peter didn’t react the way Tony expected, but he didn’t have time to figure it out before the elevator stopped and they walked into Tony’s suite. 

He only spared a fleeting moment to self-disgust as they entered, then he hurried to the counter and quickly drowned the feeling in a glass of whisky. Yes, he booked a suite at the hotel where the gala was held, merely five blocks from where he lived. As if he knew that he was going to be fucking someone again that night, someone who wasn’t worth taking home. Who was he kidding? But also, no point mulling that over with tonight’s pick already there.

Tony turned and offered Peter a glass. The young man took it, but instead of taking a sip, he kept watching Tony.

“Is something bothering you?”

Tony blinked. This wasn’t how things usually went.

“I’m feeling lonely tonight.”

Once the words were out, he realised that even the flirtatious wink he threw after them wasn’t enough to cover up the truth of them.

Peter’s expression didn’t give away much. It could have been contemplative, but also displeased, as young people often were, by an old man’s neediness. Then, Peter reached behind Tony to place his glass on the counter. As he stepped closer, it seemed like he was going to speak. Something akin to sadness appeared in his eyes, and Tony was on the brink of asking him about it, when Peter closed the distance between them and kissed him. 

Their conversation ended then, and now Tony is sitting on the couch, Peter is on his lap, riding his cock that hasn’t been this eager for anyone in a long time. It’s more familiar territory for Tony, but the young man keeps surprising him still. He pays attention to Tony and repeats the things Tony enjoys particularly. He keeps kissing him and when their eyes meet, Tony feels noticed. It’s almost too tempting to let down his guard and believe that maybe he could reveal his desires, but he resists. He’s going to enjoy everything Peter is giving him but he’s not going to ask for more.

When the boy runs his fingers through his greying hair, and follows them with his gaze, Tony expects a frown, a sign of surprise or even disappointment at all the imperfections, but he sees only pleasure. Then, Peter pulls back his head gently, and Tony’s mind goes blank. The sensation is fantastic and so close to what he’s yearning for that it hurts.

“You are so handsome,” Peter sighs.

Tony’s expecting a kiss, but Peter just hovers over him, cupping his cheeks and holding his gaze.

“You feel so good,” Peter goes on. “I love your skin, your scent,” he whispers, trailing his nose along Tony’s neck before kissing the juncture of his neck. Tony’s cock throbs when Peter bites down on him, but despite his pleasure, he aches with need.

Then, Peter slips his hand on Tony’s throat. The man freezes, and they hold each other’s gaze for a long moment. Peter is obviously searching for a reaction, and fuck, Tony has no idea how to let him know that he likes it without giving away just how much. Peter seems to figure it out though, because he squeezes just the tiniest bit, and smiles widely at the whimper it draws from Tony. He leans in, his eyes twinkling and nibs at Tony’s lower lip. The man sighs and as he parts his lips, he feels himself opening up to the young man just a little more.

Peter licks into his mouth, playfully, then withdraws swiftly despite Tony’s keening. He keeps teasing the man: he tastes his lips, traces along his teeth, and only indulges Tony for a few seconds at a time. Tony is trembling inside. He hasn’t been this aroused for a long time. He wants Peter so badly, but what he wants more than his own satisfaction is letting Peter get his. Because there, in Peter’s eyes, Tony sees unmistakable hunger, and he would give anything to be the one who sates it.

When Peter finally kisses him, something explodes inside Tony. It takes him a second to catch up and reciprocate, then he pulls Peter flush against his body, and grunts into his mouth. Peter keeps rocking his hips, pace torturously slow, but each thrust is more forceful as the one before and is in perfect sync with their kissing. Tony loses track of time. Heat and pleasure wash over him and he feels safe. Connected. Until it ends abruptly.

Peter squeezes Tony’s shoulder almost painfully and breaks off the kiss with a gasp. Tony’s stomach sinks, but as he zeroes in on Peter’s expression, he realises what’s going on: Peter is staving off his orgasm. But why?

“Peter?” Tony cups his cheek. A sudden worry squeezes his chest, as if reminding Peter of his presence would break the spell. It’s too late though. Peter’s raised his head and locked gazes with him.

Tony holds his breath.

Then, his heart breaks, when Peter starts pulling back, disentangling himself from Tony’s arms.

“I,” he begins but a shudder cuts him off as he slips off Tony’s cock. “I almost came,” he finishes. “Didn’t want to, not yet,” he explains, looking up at Tony with flushed cheeks. “I want to…” He trails off, but Tony couldn’t process his words anyway.

He was expecting an apology. An excuse. He registers that it never comes, but the dread of abandonment has already sent his heart racing. He stares at Peter, almost paralysed. Then, as the young man slides down to the floor between his legs, his panic slowly turns into astonishment. The way Peter is running his palms up and down Tony’s thighs is soothing, and Tony just about gathers himself enough to ask Peter what he’s doing when the young man hooks his finger under Tony’s knee and pushes his leg up.

Tony moves with him on instinct. A shiver runs down his spine as he follows Peter left hand with his gaze and watches him repeat the same motion. He lets him and spreads his legs wide open for him.

Peter looks up and smiles at him. Tony’s eyes burn, but he returns it. He holds on to Peter’s image as long as he can, but as panic spreads through his system again, his vision blurs. He isn’t being abandoned. On the contrary: his deepest desire is about to be fulfilled, and that is just as the terrifying. A voice inside him tells Tony that he shouldn’t let things go further than this. He hears it, but the way Peter touches him makes it impossible to listen. 

Peter runs down his palm on his thigh all the way to his balls and then further until he presses gently against his entrance. Tony’s breath hitches. Peter is holding his gaze, his dark eyes warm and his smile encouraging.

“I’ve got you,” he says as if he were reading Tony’s mind, and Tony nods.

Then, Peter pulls away, and Tony's stomach drops. What’s wrong? What did he do wrong?

That's the last thought that goes through Tony's mind before Peter stands and picks him up from the couch so easily as if he weighed nothing. The young man's touch is gentle but firm, and fuck, Tony is lost. He wraps his arm around his neck and lays his head next to Peter’s. As the warmth of Peter’s body seeps through his skin the turmoil within him calms down. When Peter lays him down on the bed, the sigh that escapes Tony is that of serenity.

"God, you are so beautiful," Peter sighs before kissing Tony, and it does it.

The last of Tony’s defenses crumble as he lets go and loses himself in the sensation completely. He wraps his legs around Peter's hips and moans loudly when Peter reaches down to squeeze his ass. He pulls Peter down for a kiss. It starts slow and full of emotions, then turns dirty quickly as Peter sinks his fingers into Tony’s hair and pulls just hard enough. It sends a shiver down Tony’s spine and his hole clenches in anticipation, but then Peter lets go, and caresses him with the utmost gentleness. Tony wants to cry both from frustration and pleasure. Peter swallows the plaintive whimper that he lets out and comforts him with the most delicious swipes of his tongue.

Tony’s breath hitches and he breaks off their kiss, when Peter slips a finger inside him. Soon, he’s moaning and groaning unashamedly, his hips bucking up to chase Peter's touches.

"Fuck, I want to make you come like this, watch the way you enjoy it." Peter sighs and caresses Tony's cheek just as he curls his finger inside him.

Tony buries his face in Peter's palm. It feels like he could come just from Peter’s gaze alone...

"I love how your cock is still so hard for me. You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Tony?"

Tony looks up and meets Peter's eyes. The word  _ please  _ would be painful to utter, but he'd go even there to get Peter to continue. He doesn't have to though. Peter pulls out his fingers—when did he added a second?—and covers Tony with his own body.

“Tell me you brought the lube,” Tony groans. Patience has never been his strong, and Peter’s hard length pressing against his own certainly doesn’t make him willing to start practicing it now.

The young man smirks and nibbles at Tony’s lips before replying. To Tony’s disappointment, his answer is to pull away, and sure Peter licks a stripe down his body on his way, but he still pouts.

“I’ll make it up for you,” Peter calls back from the door.

While Tony doesn’t doubt him for one second, the sight of Peter stroking his heavy cock languidly as he walks towards him with deliberately slow steps makes his jaw drop. He watches the young man standing over him hungrily. Peter places a hand Tony’s feet, because of course, he’s still spread open for him, and rubs his thumb around his sole of his feet as he speaks.

“You’d better close your mouth unless you want my cock in there,” he warns.

The pleasure shooting from his feet to his groin make it difficult for Tony to process what he hears. Then, he shuts his mouth and swallows, though his mouth is parched.

“Some other time,” he whispers, pulling his legs wider apart.

Peter smiles and runs his palms down Tony’s thighs.

"I love your body," Peter says with admiration as he kneels between Tony's legs.

He leans in once more, covering Tony in the heat of his body. They share a kiss, slow and deep despite their impatience. When they part, Peter presses his forehead against Tony’s and they stay like that as Peter penetrates him. He doesn't stop until he bottoms out, and by then they are both gasping and breaking out in sweat. 

It's Tony who moves first, hooking his legs around Peter, bucking his hips up to make him go—impossibly—deeper. Then, Peter comes fucking him in earnest, but no matter how forceful his thrusts become, their kissing keep things soft. Whenever Peter breaks it off to draw breath, he starts whispering his encouragement and enjoyment. Tony’s too mesmerised by his gentleness to answer. And anyway, Peter doesn’t need his guidance to keep hitting him  _ right there _ ...

When Peter pulls out, Tony has no idea which one of them initiated, but they don’t need words to discuss what comes next. Tony turns to his side and in an instant Peter is there behind him, his sweaty chest hot and cold against Tony’s back as he reaches to Tony’s front and rests his palm just above his heart. When the man pushes his ass back, Peter pinches his nipple.

They both grunt as Peter slips back inside him. He wraps his arm around Tony’s head and holds onto his elbow as he quickens his pace. The harder his thrusts become, the sweeter his whispered words are, but all Tony can do is cover Peter's hand with his and convey his emotions by squeezing it tightly.

Amazingly perceptive, Peter pauses just before Tony gets to the very edge.

"I want to see your face as you come."

Tony turns his head and captures Peter's lips in a clumsy kiss. When they part Peter smiles down at him.

“Ride me?”

Tony’s heart skips a beat at that. Exposing himself like that isn’t something that comes easily to him, but Peter’s gaze is so warm and encouraging that he nods.

But first, he takes a good moment to admire Peter sprayed out on the rumpled sheets. He can’t fathom how someone so bright, young and beautiful could have chosen to be here with him, fulfilling his desires so perfectly, but instead of unease at the thought, Tony only feels excitement. So, he straddles Peter and starts to ride him. 

The last of his inhibitions evaporate as Peter keeps praising him. His hands roam Tony’s torso, scraping, pinching and squeezing at all the right places until Tony starts shaking so badly that he has to reach out for support. Peter sits up at once and wraps his arms around him. Then he runs his fingers into Tony’s hair and tips him over the edge by pulling hard.

Tony can’t make out Peter's words as he comes, but their low, cherishing timbre registers with him and sends more waves of pleasure through his body. They are there, constant and reassuring as he rides out his high.

When he slips off from Peter's lap eventually, the chill of the room on his sweaty skin startles him. His heart sinks, and for a moment, he feels lost, but Peter is there to pull him back from the brink of anxiety. He lays him down gently and pulls the covers on them.

"I've got you," Peter says smiling, and Tony believes him.


End file.
